Fiery Resentment
' 'Fiery Resentment''' is the eighthteenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto.''' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill having a picnic lunch on Route 1, with benches and a fountain nearby. All of Scott's Pokemon are outside of their balls, enjoying their food, as a Rattata runs by. Scott: Woah, Jill! The food is so good! The Pecha Berry Jam is delicious! Jill: Thanks! I was very meticulous when I made it! Scott: Oh, is it bad? Are you okay now? Jill: ....Meticulous means careful and precise... Scott: ...oh. Pfft, whatever. Scott looks at his Pokemon, all eating some Pokemon food. Scott: Enjoying the food? z All of Scott's Pokemon nod and make sounds in agreement. Scott: Good! We have big challenges ahead of us, so be sure to eat as much as possible! His Pokemon nod, and quickly get back to eating, except Squirtle, who already finished his bowl. Squirtle: Squirrr... Squirtle walks over to Kadabra, who is using Hypnosis to carry its food pellets into its mouth. Squirtle: Squirtle! Kadabra looks at Squirtle, and acts as if he has never seen him before, and looks in the other direction. Squirtle: Squirr? Squirtle looks at Kadabra's food bowl, and quickly eats the remaining food pellets from the bowl. Squirtle: Squir! Kadabra opens his mouth, and its last pellet flies into its mouth. Kadabra sits there, waiting for the next peice to fly into its mouth, but it doesn't come. Kadabra glances back at its bowl of food, to see it empty. Kadabra: Kada!? Kadabra looks at Squirtle, who is licking his lips, and Kadabra becomes enraged. Kadabra: KADA! BRAAAH!! Kadabra's eyes glow red with anger, and Squirtle is liften into the air with a blue aura. Squirtle: Squir!? Squirtle is launched through the air with tremendous speed, and lands right by Scott. Scott: Woah, woah! What's going on!? Squirtle starts crying, and begins running away from Kadabra, but is quickly lifted into the air with Kadabra's Confusion attack, and Squirtle's tiny legs begin flailing back and forth, attempting to run away, as Scott's other Pokemon watch the scene. Scott quickly stands up, running in front of Squirtle. Scott: Kadabra, stop!! Kadabra's eyes stop glowing, and Squirtle falls to the ground, and runs over to Scott, crying. Scott: Kadabra, what is wrong with you!? Kadabra crosses his legs, and starts floating in the air, and points at his empty food bowl. Scott: So Squirtle ate your food? That's no reason to use your Psychic abilities on him! Kadabra frowns, as the other Pokemon continue staring, as Jill walks over to Scott. Jill: Scott, I think you should return Squirtle and Kadabra to their balls. They need a break from each other. Scott: Yeah, good idea. Everyone else is pretty much done too, so we can just continue on. Scott gives Kadabra a disapointed look, as he return the Pokemon to its ball, and then returns Octillery and Squirtle to their ball, as Bulbasaur and Eevee run over. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaah? Scott: It doesn't matter, Bulbsaur. We're going. Jill and Scott begin gathering up the food bowls, and putting them away. Suddenly, a small noise catches Scott's attention. Scott: Huh? Jill: What? Scott: Did you hear that? Eevee: Eev? Jill: I didn't hear anything. It must have been pressure waves propagating through the air. Scott: .....K. Jill finishes rinsing the dishes, and she slides them in a slot in her backpack. Jill: Ready? Scott looks down at his Pokemon. Scott: Ready? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Ev! Scott: I think that's a yes! Jill: Okay then, let's go! Scott and his Pokemon begin marching forward. Scott: Off to Pallet Town!! Jill: Here we go! The group ventures on forward, when Scott quickly hears the noise again, and Scott stops in his tracks. Jill: What's wrong? Scott: I heard it again! Jill: Scott, it's probably- Scott: It wasn't the stupid wind! Scott begins wandering off to where he heard the noise, with Bulbasaur following right behind. Jill and Eevee stay where they are. Scott: I swear I heard something! The noise grows louder, and even Bulbasaur notices it. Scott: This way! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: It sounds like a Pokemon! Scott walks through the thick grass, and eventually comes across a small dirty fPokemon tied with a rope to a tree. Several grouchy Spearow stand nearby, pecking at the figure. Scott: Hey! Stop it! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulb, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur shoots two vines out of its bulb, and begins whipping the Pokemon with them. Spearow: SPEARROOOOW! The Spearow become enranged, and they all fly at Scott, and begin pecking him. Scott: Augh! Bulbasaur, help! Bulbasaur uses Seed Bomb on the Spearow, causing a tiny explosion, and the Spearow to fall on the ground, unconcious. Scott: Phew! Scott wipes his the face, and manages to wipe off the debris from the attack. Scott: Now, what do we have here? Scott looks back at the tree, where the Pokemon is now whimpering and trying to run in the other direction of Scott, but is held back by the rope. Scott: Woah... Isn't that a.... Growlithe? Scott barely manages to recognize the Pokemon. Growlithe: Gr... The Pokemon's cry is weak, and Scott notices that the Pokemon is shivering. Scott: This Pokemon needs help! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip on the rope! Bulbasaur whips the rope with its vine, slicing the rope into two, and Scott quickly picks up the Pokemon, who begins viciously squirming. Scott: Calm down, Growlithe!! I'm trying to help! Scott and Bulbasaur run back towards Jill and Eevee. Jill: Scott, where did you- oh my gosh! Eevee: Eev, Eevee! Scott: Jill, I don't know what to do! Jill: Quick, we need to get it to the fountain! Jill and Scott rush back over to where they had eaten lunch, and over to the large fountain, spewing clear, clean water, and Scott quickly puts Growlithe over the cascade of water, which begins washing away the dirt on the Pokemon. Eventually, the Pokemon is much more recongizable, and Scott and Jill both notice how skinny the Pokemon is, even being able to see the outline of its ribs, and even areas on the Pokemon without any fur. Scott: See Growlithe, we aren't going to hurt you! Growlithe calms down slightly, but continues resisting Scott. Scott: Growlithe, please! Growlithe begins shaking sideways, pushing the water off of its fur. Jill: Quick, i'll hold it here, you get a towel! Scott runs over to Jill's backpack, which was dropped on the ground, and unzips it. Jill: Scott, hurry! Jill looks into Growlithe's eyes, and sees pure fear, as the Pokemon begins gasping and yelping. Growlithe: GROUUUUU! LITHE LITEH! Scott: I'm coming! Scott takes out a fluffly blue towel, and wraps it around Growlithe's body. Scott: Ok, Growlithe, I got you! Growlithe begins slowly getting used to Scott even more, and eventually stops resisting him. Eevee: Eevee? Eevee looks at the Pokemon, worried, and she slowly approaches Scott. Eevee: Eev? Jill: Eevee, ssh, I think it's losing its energy. As the time slowly passes, Growlithe eventually falls asleep, and Scott lays on the ground with Growlithe in his hands carefully, without making it awaken. Scott: Finally! Scott takes a deep breath. Jill: The Pokemon... Sure was scared! Scott: Yeah. Why do you think it's scared? Jill: Well, it was tied to a tree. Somebody must've done that. It seems scared of people.... I think this Growlithe was abandonded by its trainer. Scott: Abandonded!? That's TERRI- Scott looks back at Growlithe, and quickly lowers his voice. Scott: That's terrible! Jill: Yeah, it is. Scott: Why would someone abandon a Pokemon? Jill: I guess it wasn't strong enough for the trainer. Scott: Not strong enough? Not strong enough!? Pokemon aren't just for battling! Pokemon are to be cared for and loved! It's not about the battling! Scott accidently raises his voice to high, and Growlithe suddenly awakens. Growlithe: Groww.... Growl!? Scott: Growlithe! I'm so- Growlithe quickly jumps out of Scott's arms, and flees into a nearby bush. Scott: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Jill: Scott, it's not going to listen to you. Scott: Wait... I have an idea! Jill, do you have any berries with you? Jill: Um yeah, I have a couple Oran Berries lef- Scott: Give me one! Jill: ...Okay then. Jill takes out a big blue berry from her pocket, and hands it to Scott, as he slowly approches the Pokemon. Scott: Here Growlithe... You hungry? Growlithe's nose begins twitching, and it smells the Oran Berry in Scott's hands, and it slowly sticks its head out of the bush to get a better view. Scott: Here, don't you want a delicious Pecha- Jill: Oran. Scott: Don't you want a delicious Oran Berry? Growlithe comes out of hiding, and slowly walks over to Scott and eats the Berry, hesitating slightly, but still enjoying the food. Scott: Enjoy? Growlithe looks away from Scott. Growlithe: Grow. Scott holds onto Growlithe's head, and points it across from Scott's, and Scott looks at Growlithe in the eyes. Scott: Growlithe, there's no need to be scared anymore. I am not going to hurt you. Nobody else is going to hurt you. Whatever your previous trainer did to you was definatly terrible, but that trainer was really stupid. Everyone else is a good trainer. They love and care for their Pokemon. Growlithe looks back at Scott, and suddenly has a change it heart. Scott: Now, you go. Be sure to avoid any mean Spearow, and go find a Trainer. The perfect trainer. Scott lets go of the Pokemon, and walks back over to Jill, Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: Okay. I think it got the message. Bulbasaur: Bulll...ba? Scott: Okay, let's go now. I don't wanna keep my mom waiting. Jill: Are you kidding me, Scott? Scott: What? Jill: You just took care of that Growlithe, and you're gonna leave it!? Scott: Um- Jill: You know what to do! Jill begins pumping up Scott's energy. Scott: Yeah! I'm gonna catch it! It shouldn't live in the nasty old wild, it should live with me! Scott looks back at Growlithe, with determination in his eyes. Scott: What do ya say, Growlithe? Want to join me on my quest? Growlithe: ...Growl? Growlithe pauses for a moment, and looks at the ground, thinking. Eevee: Eev! Growlithe looks over at Bulbasaur, then at Eevee, noticing how happy they are. Growlithe then quickly runs over to Scott, and nods his head. Growlithe: GROW! GROWLITHE! Scott: Yay!!! Scott reaches into his pocket, and grasps onto an empty Pokeball, and quickly flings it at the Pokemon, as Growlithe is sucked into the ball with a red beam. The ball shakes once, twice, and finally a third time, and a spark comes out of the center. Scott: YEAH! Scott holds up the Pokeball above his head, as Jill rolls her eyes, chuckling a bit. Scott: I CAUGHT A GROWLITHE!! Category:Episodes